When your in the spotlight
by UnnamedLillies
Summary: When Nina is have a bad day, will 4 girls from her past cheer her up. Okay I am terrible at summarys and could use help. Lot better that it sounds. Nina is in a band? Fabian's a cheat? Please just read and review :) xxx


Hey this is my first fanfiction. So Please R&R. here are some need to knows:

All Anubis Students and Nina's friends are 16/17.

Noella 'Noe' Brooks is played by Ashley Argota

Zoey 'Zoe' Adams is played by Ariana Grande

Maddison 'Maddi' McCurdy is play's by Victoria Justice

Ravanna 'Rave or Raven or Anna' Roth is play'd by Elizabeth Gillies

Noella, Zoey, Maddison and Ravanna Are Nina's Firends and all 5 of them were in a band called 'Deadly Darlings'

For Nina's outfit go to my page and the link will be there :)

Disclaimer: If I owned HOA, Joy would have go with Jerome lot fasted(like second season) So clearly I don't. I might cry now *Sniffs* Please R&R it will make me feel better

* * *

Nina looked at the clock just above the door to the kitchen at the resurant she was currently sitting in and sighed. "Where is he? I'll stay for a little while longer." she thought. Nina leaned back in her seat, her hand playing with the hem of her shirt. She looked around watching couples, families, friends eating dinner and enjoying themselves.

A waiter walked up to Nina's table. "Are you ready to order, dear? It had been a while since you came in." he asked.

"No, my date should be here soon," Nina told him. The waiter nodded and left to serve another table in his section. Nina occasionally took sips of her water to pass the time. Nina looked through her clutch purse and pulled out her iPhone 4s. She unlocked it and saw that there were no new messages, no voice mail and no missed calls.

Finally, over an hour late, Fabian walked into the restaurant. He was dressed nicely in a fancy black suit, a white dress shirt, and red tie. Nina noticed his tie was loosened with the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, half of his shirt was untucked, and his hair was a little messy. And not in a cute way. He made his way to the hostess. The young, beautiful, blonde hostess smiled when she saw Fabian coming her way. Fabian flashed his amazing smile, causing her heart to leap.

Nina turned around in her seat to see Fabian chatting with the hostess. The hostess giggled at something Fabian said and it was obvious he was flirting with her. Jealously took over Nina as she sat properly in her seat, taking deep breaths, trying to relax. She absentmindedly tapped her foot as she waited for Fabian to arrive at the table. After what seemed like hours, Fabian made his way over to Nina, fixing his shirt and tie.

"Hey," he said, kissing her on the cheek, he smelled like perfume, a very flowerly perfume. He took his seat across from her and began going through the menu. Not noticing that Nina look royally pissed.

"You're late," Nina stated, anger flaring in her eyes.

"I know," Fabian admitted, still not looking up from the menu in his hand. "But I was having some trouble getting here." He finally looked at her but still not making direct eye contact.

"Why? What happened? Did you get in a fight with your clothes and they won?" Nina growled. She had waisted all day getting this date ready for their anniversary and he shows up late, with the same excuse as always.

"Why are you so upset?" Fabian set down his menu, looking bored. Nina could have slapped him. It took alot not too.

"This is the fourth time you've been late this month and you've been using the same excuse!" Nina snapped. "What are you doing that's taking up so much time?"

"Nothing," Fabian replied. "There was just traffic."

"This restaurant is within walking distance from our school, there couldn't have been much traffic. Besides, we were suppose to meet up in the foyer before our date, which you didn't show up to, obviously. I'm just so tired of you lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you!" Fabian defended.

"Well, you're not exactly telling the truth," Nina shouted.

"You're making this more than it really is," Fabian said.

"Really? I am? Well I wouldn't if you..." Fabian stopped listening to Nina and turned his attention back to the hostess. She was leading a family of six to a table nearby. When she saw Fabian looking at her, she flashed a flirtasious smile and walked back to her station.

"Fabian!" Fabian looked back at his angry girlfriend. "Are you even listening to me?"

A few people in the restaraunt began turning their attention to the bickering, young couple. Fabian took note of this before speaking again.

"Look. We came here to enjoy our two anniversary. If you want to spend it arguing over something that's not a big deal, then it's fine by me. But I want to spend it having a nice dinner with my girlfriend," Fabian said, calmly.

Nina sighed and was silent for a moment before saying, "You're right. When you find your girlfriend, let me know, 'cause she ain't me." Nina stood up, turning towards the door and stormed out of the restruant. Leaving Fabian sitting at the table.

Once Nina got home, she went straight upstairs, changed in to some Pjs and cried her self to sleep. Fabian returned moments after her, he also went to bed.

Hey yeah yeah yeah yea hey yeah yeah. If we give a little love maybe we can change the world. I said, "Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah hey yeah yeah." Sing it if you're with me all you boys and all you girls. Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah. Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah. If we give a little love baby we can chan-

Nina's hand lazily flopped over her alarm clock, stopping the music. A groan was heard from the other side of the room as Nina sat up. Nina looked over to see Amber leaning on one elbow, her hair was really messy.

"Do you have to wake up so early on a Sunday morning?" Amber complained, letting herself fall back down, off her elbow.

"Sorry, I forgot to turn off my alarm," Nina apologized. But by the time she finished her sentence, Amber had already fallen back asleep. Nina quietly got out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Eddie was making pancakes. Eddie look up at her.

"Morning Nina," Eddie greeted, smilinging adding more topping to the great stack of pancakes.

"Morning. Didn't expect to see you up so early," Nina said, getting a pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge and then taking a cereal bar out the cupboard.

"Well you kind of have to if you're going to make yourself breakfast."

"All of that's for you?" Nina said in disbelief. She pointed to the tall stack of pancakes that were in Eddie's hand.

"Yeah. Why? Did you want some?" Eddie asked pointing to his plate. Nina scrunched her face, shaking her head.

"No. I'm just saying it's a lot of food," Nina replied. Eddie chuckled at the face she made.

"Well, I'm a growing boy. Well, man," Eddie said.

"You keep telling yourself that, Eddie." Nina patted Eddie on the shoulder and walked to the other side of the kitchen to get toast. Eddie made his to the dining room and sat down.

"So why are you up so early?" Eddie questioned.

"Alarm went off. Not tired."

"Ah," Eddie replied. Nina walked into the dining room, with her toast, orange juice and cereal bar. Taking the seat at the top of the table, her usual seat. Eddie sprayed even more whipped cream all over his pancakes.

"That is repulsive," Nina commented, look over the table at him.

"What you've never had whipped cream on pancakes before?" Eddie questioned, fake horror present on his face.

"I have, but not that much. Usually I put whipped cream on my pancakes with strawberries or something, but not smothered all over with syrup," Nina explained.

"Well, you're missing out," Eddie said with a mouthful of pancakes. For the majority of breakfast Nina and Eddie discussed school, or how much they hate school on Eddie's account, and other random topics until some of the other students came in.

Soon, everyone was at the table eating breakfast, except for Fabian.

"So what do you guys think about me becoming a ninja?" Alfie asked, eyebrows srunched.

"Depends. In what world would you qualify as a ninja?" Nina questioned, with a small laugh.

Alfie scoffed. "Ours, obviously." Suddenly, he gasped. "I got it. Ninjas on Mars."

"Why?" Joy pondered, she also started to giggle.

"To fight off all the alien ninjas," Alfie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and they were all stupid for not thing of it.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head," Mara commented. Jerome and Mick laughed the glared at each other.

"It's probably full of ninjas, aliens, and Amber," Patricia stated.

"Can't argue with you there," Eddie said and took a bite of toast. Fabian walked into the dining room, yawning. He sat down in his spot and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice. He was pouring himself a glass when he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he asked. He set the pitcher back on the table and started to pick up some food.

"Why are you so late?" Jerome questioned.

"I fell asleep pretty late last night," Fabian responded. Eddie and Mick exchanged looks.

"How come?" Mara pondered.

"I ..uh... had trouble sleeping," Fabian lied.

"That's funny 'cause you didn't come back to the room till like one in the morning." Eddie pointed out. Mick nodded his head, agreeing with Eddie.

"Nooo. You were with Patricia the majority of the night and when you came back in I was in the bathroom," Fabian replied. Luckily, the part about Eddie and Patricia was true, the bathroom not so much.

"Yeah but I was in the room from 9:30. So...?" Mick said, every one turned to face Fabian.

"Like, I said I was in the bathroom, kay?" Fabian said, rather stubbornly. Everyone nodded believing Fabian. But Nina, on the other hand, didn't buy it, but remained silent.

"Anyway. On to more important matters. Nina, you and I are going shopping today," Amber stated, trying not to give her a chance to say no.

"Can't Ambs. I have a ten page report due tomorrow and I'm no where near finished," Nina explained, it wasn't a lie coz she did have about 1/3 or the report to do.

"Awww. Well, do any of you girls want to come with me?" Amber asked.

"I'll go," Mara answered, smiling. "I need some new shoes." Nina felt bad that she couldn't go and was happy some one else was going with Amber.

"I'll go too," Patricia volunteered, which seemed rather shocking. "There's this sick new t-shirt at Hot Topic and it's half off." [A/N: I know there isn't a Hot Topic in the UK, but just pretend]

"Wow. Who'd ever thought we'd hear Patricia Williamson talk about clothes or go shopping voluntarily," Jerome stated. Alfie chuckled. She glared at him and Alfie.

"Shut up, weasel," Patricia told Jerome. Jerome making a face, mocking Patricia. Alfie and Eddie laughed. Nina smiled in amusement.

"Well, we better get going if we're going to get to all the good shops," Amber said, standing up. Mara two step behind her.

"I'm beginning to regret this already," Patricia groaned but followed Amber and Mara regardless.

Nina sat on her bed typing ferociously on her laptop. It's been hours since she started her report and she was now on page eight. "Almost finished," she thought.

Nina looked at her alarm clock. 3:46. "Wow. Time flies." she thought, Not only has she been typing for a long time but Amber, Mara, and Patricia still weren't back from shopping yet.

When Nina finished typing the eighth page of her report, she decided to take a break. Nina got up slowly off her bed and stretched. She made her way down the stair and into Fabian, Micks and Eddie's room. They all sat on there own bed, Eddie looked up from his laptop.

"Hey Nina, what'cha wanting?" Eddie asked, making the other two look up at her.

"I was coming to ask Mick if he'd like to go for a run? Im going out for one and didn't want to go alone." She glanced at Fabian before looking over at Mick, who nodded.

"Didn't know you run Martin?" He said, but it sounded more like a question. "But yeah, let me get changed."

"Kay, I'll tell Turdy and the get changed, meet you at the front door in 15?" She ask, Mick nodded. she left not noticing Fabian at all.

She walked into the kitchen where Trudy was making supper. Trudy greeted Nina with a smile which Nina returned. Nina grabbed an apple out of a bowl and took a bite. There was silence in the kitchen, except for the occasional sounds of Trudy chopping various vegetables.

Nina broke the silence by randomly saying, "Hey Trudy, I'm going to go for a run with Mick. I'll be back before supper."

"Alright. But don't go too far," Trudy cautioned.

"We won't," Nina replied and exited the kitchen. She dashed up stairs and pulled one of her drawers open. She pulled out her blue sports bra that she got from H&M, her black women's control capri, her thick blue addis hoodie and pair of her zebra print socks. She walked over to her bucket of shoe and pick up a pair of white, blue and pink nike air max. She quickly got ready, putting her hoodie round her waist. She picked up her armband Iphone holder, put her Iphone in it and attched it to her arm. Then she left the room.

Walking down the stair, she could she Mick and Fabian talking. Mick was wearing a simple tank top and shorts. Mick looked up at her 'causing Fabian to do the same.

"Hey, ready to go?" Nina asked not even glancing at Fabian. Mick nodded, said bye to Fabian and they set off. Nina and Mick ran around the vacant campus enjoying the scenery of Liverpool. The temperature was nice, but still a little chilly. Nina stooped for a moment. Mick stopped next to her.

"You okay? Is it to much running?" He asked, conserned she out workedd her.

"Na, just need to put my hoddie on, its a bit cold." Nina said, putting it on. They continued to run. Nina realized they were near the school when she saw the familiar landscape. She rounded a corner and stopped dead in her tracks, causing Mick to nearly run into her. There, less than thirty yards away, stood Fabian and a blonde girl kissing. Correction, making out (or snogging for those who are British). Fabian and the girl didn't seem to notice Nina or Mick, fortunately, which Nina used to her advantage. She quietly turned around and headed back to the house, Mick followed her back. Nina sighed as they almost reached the house. She was angry and she didn't want to cry. but she started to as they came to the back of the house. Falling to her knee's, Mick caught her, bringher down next to the wall. He held her letting the tear fall on his shoulder. She was sad, she was hurt. She was tired. Tired of all the pain, confusion, and suffering Fabian has caused her for the last two years. Tired of the lies and endless excuses.

Nina stopped crying and looked around studdenly stood up and walked over to a tree, Mick close behind her. But not just any tree. She knelt down and looked at a specific spot. There craved in the tree was N plus F in a roughly carved heart. Underneath, had the words "FABINA FOREVER!" 'Amber must've found the tree,' Nina thought.

A stray tear escaped from Nina's eye and fell down her cheek. She wished things could be different. She wanted what Amber had. Her knight in shining armor. Sure Alfie had his flaws, but he made Amber happy never the less. But where was Nina's knight? Her prince charming? All the things that the fairy tales promised. But then again, those were fairy tales and this is reality. And in reality, not everyone gets a happy ending. Nina sighed and stood up. She continued her path towards Anubis House wondering if she'll ever get her fairy tale ending.

Nina entered the house with Mick, who said he was off for shower and that she could talk to him if she need some one. She thanked him and said she was going to her room just as Alfie was walking out of his room.

"Hey, Nina!" he called and ran up to her. Nina, who was about to head up the stairs, stopped and turned to Alfie.

"Yes, Alfie," she aspirated, not looking him in the eyes, as hers were red and puffy.

"Which ones are better: ninjas or vampires?"

"I don't know Alfie. Ninjas," Nina guessed, not really wanting to speak to anyone. She slowly began ascending the stairs.

"That's what I said," Alfie exclaimed, but Nina ignored him and continued walking upstairs. In her room Nina fell back on her bed and let out a frustrated scream. SHe took a shower to try and take her mind of everything.

After the shower Nina walked in her room, dressed in jeans and and old band t-shirt, towel drying her hair. Amber, who had finally returned, sat at her vanity painting her nails. Amber's side of the room was covered with shopping bags and shoe boxes in various shapes, sizes, and colors. Nina wondered how Amber managed to get all this stuff in a cab with Mara and Patricia. But didn't want ask.

"Hey," Nina greeted. Amber turned around and faced Nina.

"Hey. Have a nice shower?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Have fun shopping?"

"I would've had more if Patricia wasn't complaining the entire time. She even threaten one of the clerks at this one shop because he was taking too long to find a dress in my size," Amber told Nina.

"Don't you already have like a million dresses?" Nina sat down on her bed, towel in her lap.

"Nina, you can never have too many dresses," Amber stated. Nina rolled her eyes, playfully.

"Well I'm going to ask Trudy when supper will be ready." Amber stood up and began walking with her freshly painted toes raised. She blew on her fingernails as she shuffled her way to the door. Nina looked at Amber with an amused looked on her face. When Amber reached their bedroom door, she looked at Nina.

"Nina, could you..." Nina got up and opened to the door. Amber smiled gratefully and shuffled out of the room. Nina shut the door behind Amber and sat down on her bed then grabbed her laptop. She was about to finish writing her report when a video chat request popped up. Nina smiled as she read the screen name: Monotash_Freak57:)

Nina clicked 'Accept'.

"Hey, Noelle!" she greeted. A beautiful, brown hair, brown eyed,very tanned girl appeared on Nina's screen.

"Hey, Neens!" she smiled. A pretty girl, with bright red hair and big brown eyes's, face appeared in the screen.

"Hi, Nina!" she said and sat down next to Noella.

"Hey, Zoey," Nina replied. "So what's up?"

"Well, we've been talking and we've decided that it's time to put out an album," Zoey explained. "A record company already wants to sign us and we discussed it with Rav and Maddi and they agreed. I mean it's been over two and half years since we put out anything, Nina. My mum says people are starting to think we're dead."

Nina giggled at Zoey's last statement.

"So what do you say?" Zoey asked. Nina was silent as she thought about whether or not to take the job. After about a minute Nina said, "Yes."

"You'll do it?" Zoey got excited. Nina nodded.

"Yes!" Zoey cheered.

"Uh, I would reconsider that desicion before Zoe leads a parade," Noe commented, giggling as Zoey pouts.

"Why?" Nina wondered.

"The record company is international, like INTERNATIONAL," Noe explained. "Which means North America won't be the only place that'll know about us. Our music will also be sold in Europe, parts of Asia, Australia, South America. It's going to be a huge thing. Your school life in England is going to change drastically. The question is: Are you ready for that?" Nina remained silent, thinking over what Noe had just said. Was she ready?

"And just so you know, whatever you decide we will support you one hundred percent," Noe quickly added. Zoey nodded. After a few moments, which felt like hours to all three girls, Nina answered.

"Let's make an album, I miss performing so much." Nina grinned.

"YEAH!" "Yays!" Zoey and Noe cheered and they high-fived.

"Okay, so the main studio's in London, but they have a smaller studio in Liverpool, near you're school. So it'll be convent for you. We'll be flying in probably 3 days," Zoey said. "We'll most likely be staying for two maybe three months." Nina nodded.

"And we'll try to do as much stuff without you, you know because of school and everything. But you're going to have to meet up with for writing and recording, meetings, all that stuff," Noe added. "And you'll need to be in London time to time."

"And Richie will send you the contract in the mail," Zoey stated.

"Richie?" Nina questioned.

"The guy who owns the record company. His name's Richard but Zoe calls him Richie to annoy him," Noe explained. Zoey giggled.

"But anyway. So you'll have to read and sign the contract while you're at Anubis. And be sure to read carefully, we don't need a repeat of what happened last time," Noe reminded.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. Those shrimp were huge!" Nina cried. All the girls giggled. "Still not my fall Noelle."

"You're just lucky we were able to get the songs on the EP without all that autotuning and remixing crap," Noe replied.

"Okay," Nina sighed. "I'll read carefully. Don't worry."

"NOELLA!" Nina could her a woman voice yell on Noe's side of the video chat. Noe looked back before turning to her webcam.

"My mum's calling me. I'll talk to you later, Promise." she said.

"Tell her I said hi and I miss you all so much," Nina requested.

"Kay. See you in 3 days," Noe replied.

"Bye!" Zoey waved before Noe ended the chat. Nina sighed and closed her laptop. She closed her eyes and leaned back on her headboard.

"We're making an album," she said to herself.

* * *

Need reviews first 3 people that review will be Favorited and mentioned in the next chapter.

I'm looking for a Beta? Interested? Comment or PM me please.

Megan xxxx


End file.
